The story continues
by jug viris
Summary: Post Hogwarts. Where has Harry been for the last five years? What happened to Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and all the others? Can everyone finally get on with life?
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! I'm back and in good shape. I have a huge new plot, on my mind, and I had to write the first chapter, alas, we have, The Story Continues. For my readers on Love, Pain, Family, don't worry, it'll be back and ready before you know it.

Chapter one

The new teacher strolled into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom in front of the first year students. Immediately, all sets of eyes turned to him. A silence fell over the classroom as he looked at the faces of the eleven year olds. His face was a mask. His eyes had seen a lot. Including the fall of Lord Voldemort. The children knew this. And as they stared back at him, not one of them dared to make a sound. Their eyes were filled with wonder; they had so many questions to ask him. Yet not one of them dared.

If anyone else had come into the room, they would have wondered if the classroom was full of statues, or if they really were people, and they would wonder if they were breathing.

His eyes moved from one child to the next, up and down the rows, meeting eyes with each one, before moving back to the first, and doing it once more. Then, he turned away, and wrote something on the board. He turned back, and asked the first student, "What is your name sir?" His voice was not cold, but not warm. The children still did not dare move, now even fuller of wonder, for they had the first glimpse of the scar, the scar no one had seen, in five years.

"Andrews – Jake Andrews, Sir."

The teacher stared the boy down another moment. Jake didn't flinch, didn't move, "And Jake, do you like it here?"

"Yes Sir"

The boy didn't completely understand why everyone was so quiet. It sure was strange school. Ghosts, and cats, and flying broomsticks, and moving stairs. He had heard the whispers of the kids, "The great Harry Potter is here." The whispered disbelief, the excited whispers that he was the best teacher the school could have – that was said by an older student. He didn't know why, but he knew that if he had asked who "The great Harry Potter" was, he would have been looked at in disbelief. The place was strange, for sure, but he knew another thing.

He loved it here.

The teacher blinked, and broke into a grin. "I'm glad. I do too."

He kept his gaze on the boy, and Jake gradually smiled back.

The teacher walked towards Jake, and stopped at the front of the desk. He spoke softly, so only Jake could here what he was saying. "You have no idea why it's so quiet, do you?"

Jake looked down, not wanting to meet the green eyes that were curious, and caring. "No Sir," he whispered.

"I like it that way, but I'd rather you find out the truth. You get one question."

Jake looked up into the eyes of the teacher. He thought carefully for a moment. "Who are you, and who is Lord Voldemort?"

He backed away from Jake, and looked at the whole class. "You each get one question. You can ask me whenever you want, as long as it is in this classroom. The first question was, 'Who are you, and who is Lord Voldemort?'"

Most of the children gasped. They seem to come alive then. They stared in amazement at their new teacher, and then at Jake Andrews. Then back the teacher.

The teacher studied them all. It was a great question; he himself had asked the first part to himself many times.

The teacher sat on the edge of the desk, and looked at Jake. "I can't answer the question fully. I will answer what I can."

He looked around the room. "There is a story. Of a boy, and evil. Of good and evil, of wizard and witches, that no one will ever forget. One, which children will love to hear, over and over. One, that so many love to hear. One that has given hope to so many people yet brings sadness and pain to one. The story is of the boy's life. From the day his parents were killed, until this day. The story continues even now. I am not going to lie. One day we all may be in danger again. That is what this class is for. Jake, to answer your question would take hours. But I am the boy that everyone has heard about in the story. And Lord Voldemort killed my parents, and many others. I am known because he couldn't kill me, and I killed him, when no one else seemed to be able to."

He held the class's attention. All eyes were on him. They all were amazed at the sadness and grief in his voice.

He spoke again, "I did nothing great, Jake, you see. My parents were killed when I was young, and I lived. I killed the one who did so. I should be called a murderer, right? But I am not. Instead, every one stares at me"

Every child moved their eyes off of him, embarrassed. The teacher continued, without stopping. "People think I am great, because I did what I had to. It took a lot of courage, I admit, but I was scared most of the time. Yes?"

Everyone whipped around to the girl in the back, who was wearing Ravenclaw robes. She blinked, redness coming into her cheeks. "Professor, is it true you grew up with muggles, and they locked you into a cupboard when you did magic accidentally?"

"Is that your question?"

"Yes, Sir"

"Yes Miss. Hunter, it is, very much so true. I had no idea there was such a thing a magic, but everyday, I wished someone would come. A long lost cousin or someone to get me out of my aunt and uncles home. I wanted what every child wanted."

Jake waited for the Professor to continue, when he didn't, Jake asked, "What was it Sir?"

The teacher's eyes whipped to Jake, and he thought he was going to get scolded for speaking out of turn. Instead, the Professor asked a question of his own.

"I think you know, Jake. Can you tell the others?"

Jake sat very still, the Professors words echoing in his head. _I think you know, Jake. Can you tell the others?_ What did this man know? Who did he think he was? Jake hadn't told anyone of his past, where he came from.

"No, Sir." He spoke fast, so not to lose his nerve for telling an adult no.

The class gasped once again, and then stared at the boy._ He said no to Harry Potter!_ They all thought.

The Professor nodded, "One day Jake, you will be able to say it proudly."

He looked at the whole class again. "For homework, I want an essay about your family. No bad words, no bad thoughts. Tell what you like about everyone in your family. Tell what is bad about them. Tell why you love them, and why you think they love you. To face evil, you must first be able to tell who is evil."

Jake sighed heavily, and leaned back in his chair. Now what was he going to do? He had nothing to write about. He was alone in the world. Sure, he could write about him mum. But his step dad had never loved him. His brother had left him two years ago, even after promising to come back.

Jake looked up suddenly, hearing his name.

The bell had rang, and everyone else was filing out of the class room. The Professor was standing next to his desk.

The Professor was looking at him curiously, and then continued. "Jake, to answer your question, plain and simple. My name is Harry Potter. Lord Voldemort killed my parents, and so, I killed him. Welcome to my class, and to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And, because I used you for my lesson, you don't have to do the assignment."

Jake sighed in relief, and quickly packed up his things. Something had finally rang into his head. He was positive he had heard the name before. Harry Potter. The name meant something. He was positive. He had heard his mum say it before, he was sure of it. Which was strange, because as far as he knew, his mom wasn't a witch.

At least, she had never used a wand, or spoke of anything magic. But then he remembered something. She hadn't seemed surprised when his letter came. She had simply taken it from the owl, and given it to him. She hadn't seemed happy or sad, but her face was a mask.

She had hugged him good bye before he got on the train, after convincing her husband it was to be good for her son.

He could still feel her red hair pressed against his face, and her words _I love you,_ in his ear as if she had hugged him five seconds ago. _Be a good boy, you'll love the school._

He looked up to meet the Professor's eyes. He had heard the name Harry Potter before he came to school. His mum had said the name. Now he had to find out who he really was.

_My name is Harry Potter, and Lord Voldemort killed my parents, and so, I killed him._

Jake knew there was something more. His mum had known him. He was positive now. He started down the hall, to the Great Hall for lunch.

_Who is Harry Potter? _He thought over and over. There had to be a way to find out. That was the one thing on his mind all day. He saw the curious green eyes, messy hair that was like his own, only the Professors was jet black, and Jake's was brown. He sat through his classes in the afternoon, but it just kept coming back.

_Who was Harry Potter?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Andrews – Jake Andrews, Sir_

Harry sighed. Jake deserved more then he had. And Harry knew it. But Harry couldn't prove that his step dad was as bad as he was. Jake wasn't hurt physically. But wounds like that could run deep, as Harry knew full well.

Harry knew that Jake knew the answer to the question he had asked in class. The one about what Harry had wanted most. But he also knew that Jake didn't want everyone to know, which was understandable. His life wasn't fun, and having everyone know about his home life would make him even more of an outcast then he already seemed to be in the first few days of school.

Harry's gaze worked its way over and onto the set of pictures he had from his Hogwarts days. His favorite one was of Ginny, Ron, and Hermione and himself.

His heart hit a pang for his two best friends. Ron was hit with most of the curse, and died very soon afterwards, as Hermione held his hand. She had been hit as well, but the curse was killing her much slower. They got her to St. Mungo's as fast as they could, but they couldn't save her.

Hermione had been found carrying a son, an eight month son at the time. Harry didn't know if Ron had known or not. The healers at St. Mungo's had miraculously saved the child.

Molly still sent him pictures of Ronald Bilius Weasley Jr. – Hermione had named him herself, and proclaimed Harry to be God father before she died.

Harry smiled at the picture of the five year old red haired, brown eyed child whose picture was next to his young parent's picture and his parents best friends.

Molly had told Harry five years ago it had been Hermione's wish that if both she and Ron died, Harry was to raise their son. Harry couldn't do it. Couldn't bring him self to raise his best friends son, but made sure the boy was often spoiled by his "Uncle Harry," who visited him every weekend and was the father figure in the boy's life, even if he lived with his grandparents.

His eyes moved to Ginny's picture. Five years without seeing her, three without hearing from her. Hedwig had found her, he was positive when he had sent the last letter six months ago, but Ginny hadn't written back.

He got up from behind his desk, and looked at the picture closer. He fully admitted that she was beautiful, and he know he loved her, but yet, also knew that she deserved more, a better life, with a better man.

He had let her go that night. July thirty first. The night of the final battle, when he lost his best friends and gained a god child, the night he killed Lord Voldemort. She had quietly snuck away, and had later send him a letter saying that she was magic less, and that since he didn't love her as she did him, that she was going to stay in the Muggle world, and fake her death in the Wizarding World.

To this day, Molly Arthur and the rest of the Weasley's thought that they thought they had lost three family members in the final war. (Hermione included) Only Harry knew they had only lost two. He only hoped that if he gave Ginny space, and time, she would reconnect to the world.

He set the picture back, and took the one of his parents and himself down. His father grinned looking down at his one year old son, Lily was smiling at the camera. Harry blinked as Jake's face came into his head.

Jake was Dudley's step child.

He knew that. But as he studied the picture in his hand and the image in his mind, one question came to mind.

_Why did Jake Andrews look so similar to James and Harry Potter?_

It was time to find out who Dudley's wife really was. How Jake connected to Harry Potter was beyond him, unless…. No. He refused to believe it.

It wasn't Ginny.

He mentally counted the years. Oh. Jake would be six. But then how come the boy did look so much like himself, and his father?

But he was sure. It wasn't his son. It wasn't possible, so who was Jake? He wasn't Dudley's son, so who was the witch that was there, that was acting as a muggle?

Ginny Weasley, now renamed Amanda Linth Andrews, sighed. After five years in the muggle world, she still hadn't gotten use to all of the technology that they had. Like the stove. No matter what she did, she didn't be able to cook a good meal on the stove. This wouldn't have been a problem, five years ago, as she simply would cook by using magic.

Alas, she couldn't because of that damn spell that had hit her that night.

She just wished she could, so she didn't feel so guilty about Justin coming home drunk ever since he had found out she was a witch. Or "freak" as he put it.

If she could make a good meal, be a better wife, maybe he wouldn't be so bad. Maybe he wouldn't come home almost every single night, drunk and demanding.

At least Jake was gone. He didn't have to see the fights or struggles all year.

She looked up to see an owl at the window. She jumped up and took the letter from…. Hedwig? She peered at the owl, and decided, it was indeed Hedwig. But what did Harry want, and why did the letter Hedwig had have _to the wife of_ _Justin Andrews_ on it? How did Harry know Justin? And what…..

_What did he want with the wife of Justin Andrews?_

She tore the letter open.

A few days into the term, Jake found himself in the library, trying to find everything he could on Harry Potter. It wasn't very hard. He was in a lot of books, along with Weasley's and Hermione Granger, and a lot of other people.

"Is this seat taken, may I sit here?" Jake looked up to find a Ravenclaw first year standing front of him.

"Sure"

The girl smiled and relief and sat down. If he had said no, she would have to ask an older student if she could sit with them. The library was unusually full for the first week of school. And it didn't seem like much homework was going on, but a lot of whispered chats. She supposed that everyone was still getting over Harry Potter's great lesson. As far as she had heard, he had taught all of his first lessons very similarly.

Jake was half working on a Transfiguration essay, and half thinking about his mom at home. He wished she could remember exactly what she had said about him. It might have been a fight with his step dad even. He couldn't remember, but he was positive he had heard someone at home say it before.

"You're name is Jake Andrews, right?"

He looked up to find the girl looking at him.

"Yeah"

"Muggleborn?"

"I'm not sure, actually"

The girl feel silent, and Jake asked, "You're in defense Against the Dart Arts with me right?"

"Yes, Amy Hunter. I'm half and half."

Jake nodded. "I really don't understand what the deal with that all."

"I'm not sure either. My family doesn't much care who is a pureblood, muggleborn, or half and half. But a lot of Slytherin purebloods think they're better because they have pureblood."

James looked over at one of the tables with older students that had Slytherin seated at it. They didn't look too bad, but if it was one thing he had learned with Luke, was that you never could know about some people.

And Amy's question to their Professor was still itching at him to know more about what had happened there at his Aunt and Uncle.

"Listen," Jake said, "Can you tell me about, the people who locked Harry Potter in the cupboard under the stairs because of his magic?"

"I don't know much about it, at least not anymore then anyone else, but I'll tell you what I know. He grew up with the Dursley's. They were his muggleborn mum's sisters family, since his parents died, as he told you. But they hated magic. The story goes that they starved him, and locked him in the cupboard when something strange happened, like once he was going to get beat up by his cousin Dudley, and he was found on the roof of his muggle school."

"Like I stopped the bullies from coming at me and Luke," Jake murmured, "and mum found us"

Amy went on. "His aunt and uncle were killed a month before the final battle – the one with Professor Potter and He –Who – Must – Not – Be - Named. It is rumored that Dudley is still around, in the muggle world, and that he changed names to he wasn't bugged when Professor Potter left for five years. He hates magic, and refuses to speak to Harry though."

Jake nodded, but continued thinking, about everything he had learned about Harry Potter, and he thought about his mum and step dad.

Justin had gotten rather nasty when Jake had done something strange in the house by accident. Then, recently, an owl had come with a letter, and he'd started drinking. He had screamed that Jake's mum's freakish people had killed his parents. Why did it sound similar to Amy's story?

_ Harry Potter. Where had he gone for five years? Accidental magic. Mum. Why was everything adding up to his family?_

And then he thought something he hadn't in a long time. _Who were his real parents? Had they been wizards and witches too?_

_Thanks a bunch to the people who reviewed last chapter. It was greatly appeciated. I have to say though, that most of you will be very surprised with this fanfiction._


	3. Chapter 3

_The boy's arm caught Jake in mid run. "Where you off to so fast,, little buddy?" Jake looked up, startled. _

_Jake looked back down, sad that he had been caught. "I wanted to see what you and your friends were doing today"_

"_You were going to follow us." The older boy, who had jet black hair ,and piercing hazel eyes seemed to laughing as Jake struggled for an answer. _

"_Yes" He finally answered, knowing enough to try and look shamefaced, at the very least._

"_Why didn't you just ask, little buddy?" _

_It was a lot longer before Jake answered this question. "I wanted to try a small prank on you," He answered cheerfully, when he did answer._

_The boy grinned and laughed. "You should know better then trying to prank us" He pulled Jake into a one armed hug. "Come on, you"_

Jake shot up in bed, covered in sweat, breathing heavily.

**Dear Mrs. Andrews,**

**Please do not be alarmed. I hope that my owl, Hedwig, has found you when I hoped she would, and not when Justin is around. **

**I know of Justin's drinking habits. He was a… personal acquaintance when we were both boys. I know of his past, and because of his past, feel it is my duty to at least tell you that I know what is going on in your home. You can call it spying, if you wish. **

**I have my secrets, as do you. I write happily that Jake is doing very well in his classes, very extraordinary in Defense against the Dark Arts, if I do say myself. He seems to be a shy boy, and lonely however, whenever not with Ms. Amy Hunter. **

**I'm sure he would love a letter from his mum. I think I have figured out a way for you to communicate with him, if you wish, without having your husband know. **

**Answer with Hedwig. **

_**Harry Potter**_

Ginny wondered what Harry meant by personal acquaintance. But she didn't care. Harry was going to help her correspond with Jake. She was overwhelmingly proud of Jake. Harry had praised him very high, in Defense against the Dark Arts, which was not to be taken lightly. Harry himself must be very proud of his young student to talk about him in that way. Quickly, without pondering any consequences, she grabbed a pen, a piece of paper, scribbled a reply, and sent Hedwig off.

Jake yawned as he sat down next to Amy at the Ravenclaw table, on the chilly, October morning.

_The first day he had sat down at the table with Amy, she had openly stared at him, as other students had around him. He looked around, and then up at the staff table to find that few teachers were watching what was happening as the students broke out in whispers, pointing him out. _

_The few that were paying attention were Professor Potter, who nodded at Jake, looking very pleased, and Headmistress McGonagall, who had a small smile on her face, which was told to be a rare treat if you were on the receiving end of it._

_James looked around. What had he done? Everyone was whispering, and more teachers were beginning to notice. It seemed everyone was looking at him, and for one of the first times in history, the Great Hall was completely silent. James looked at his empty plate, wishing he had just sat down at the Gryffindor table like normal. _

_Then a clapping filled the empty room._

_Everyone's eyes snapped from Jake to the person who was standing, and clapping. Slowly, one by one, teachers joined the leader of the clapping. Then older students caught on, and one by one, everyone was clapping except most of the Slytherins. _

_It died down, and everyone sat down. One stayed standing. "Jake, in all my years as a student at Hogwarts, in my very few years of teaching ---" Laughter broke out, as he had not yet completed a year of teaching – "I have never seen a house member move to another house's table. Thank you, for breaking that horrible barrier that had been set there." Professor Potter looked around. "Let it be a lesson learned by all of us." He sat down, and continued his meal as if nothing had happened; ignoring the curious stares he had drawn to himself._

James had become a regular at the table, and so, when he sat down no one even bother to look up, except Amy who smiled and greeted him over her own plate.

When she looked up again, she studied him closer, as he yawned a second time, and looked around with dull eyes, trying to wake up, blinking still.

"Tired?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Another one?" She probed.

He nodded again.

She frowned and reached for his plate, filling it with his favorites. As she put it back in place, she whispered, "We'll figure it out, I promise.

The mail came, and a snowy white owl flew in, and dropped one next to Jake. He looked at the letter, wondering who it could be from.

He tore it open, read a few lines, and looked up at the staff table at Harry Potter who was looking down at him and smiling, with the snowy owl on his shoulder.

After the first year Gryffindor/Ravenclaw class of Defense against the Dark Arts, Jake stayed behind, telling Amy to go ahead to dinner that he'd catch up with her.

"Thank you" Jake said to his Professor, who smiled and sat down on the edge of his desk.

Harry smiled at the young boy. "You're welcome. I thought a letter from your mum would make you happy"

"It did. I was surprised. It made me very happy though." He looked down at the ground, wondering how much it would be right to say to his Professor.

Harry laid a hand on Jake's shoulder. It was a firm grip, but not to hard, just enough to show strength and a caring hand. Jake liked the feeling.

"Anything you want to tell or ask me Jake?"

A sudden courage jumped in Jake, and he looked up and said very softly, "Thank you for watching our house. I don't know why you did, but I remember you. I saw you once in the park, just watching kids play. I didn't recognize you right away, because of your… appearance. But I saw your scar once. I'm almost certain it was you. Am I right?"

"Seeing me once is that convincing?"

Jake looked up into the eyes of his young Professor. He was relieved to see he didn't seem to be angry. "No Sir. Mum said you were watching us. Kind of making sure Justin didn't do anything too bad was how she put it. I just connected it after.

"She told you that?"

"Yes. She knows I always worry about her. She said to stop, because a man has been watching and protecting us from ever letting Justin get too angry."

"And you connected it?"

"No"

"Ah. You had help form Ms. Hunter on that one"

Jake looked up and smiled sheepishly. "Yes."

"I'm glad you found a good friend yourself a good friend. She's a bright witch. Reminds me of my godson's mother, Hermione Granger. Have you heard of her?"

"Yes. I know a little. She was one of your best friends when you were in school, and keep was said to have been the one who kept you inline. She – uh – died with her fiancé in the final battle."

Harry swallowed. "Yes, she was, and yes, she did." Harry chuckled. "Oh how many times she got Ron and I out of trouble"

And that night, with stories and laughter of Harry's past, Jake and Harry formed a friendship that not many teachers and students share.

Jake learned all about the real Harry Potter. Not the one in the stories he had read. He saw the raw emotions that Harry felt through some of the stories and accounts. There were many. Harry went on for hours. Jake never once was bored. The stories were absolutely stunning sometimes.

Harry told many stories. Many stories. Finally, he noticed the time, and escorted James back to Gryffindor tower, apologizing for keeping Jake so late. Jake hadn't cared, and he said over and over. It had been fun, that night.

One thing struck him as odd though.

When he sat thinking of some of Harry's many adventures, he noticed that Harry had never mentioned Ginny Weasley dying. He had only said that they had 'broken it off' that night. His face had been a mask, and he had quickly moved on about Ron Jr.

It struck James as odd, because as far as any book has said, she had died with Harry's best friends.

But Harry had said it as if she was still alive.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Weeks passed with no new events. Harry was grateful. Autumn turned to winter. Storms with snow came and went. He was looking forward to spending the holidays away from Hogwarts, at the Burrow, until he overheard a conversation one afternoon, when he was patrolling. Most of the students were in Hogsmeade, buying presents, also looking forward to the holidays.

Harry stopped and spun around. The voices were coming from behind an empty door, which Harry knew to be an empty classroom. No students were to be out of their towers, unless heading to the library. Then he thought recognized the voices.

"Why here?"

"I didn't want anyone to over hear us." This voice was defiantly a boys. He sounded almost tearful.

"Jake what is it?" This time, Harry knew it was Amy Hunter. He stopped, and listened for the reply.

"It's it's my mum's letter." Jake stuttered, "This letter that she wrote says not to go home for Christmas. It says that I should stay at Hogwarts."

"Oooh, I'm sorry Jake"

Harry heard shifting around as he immediately became worried himself. From what he knew of Jake's mom, Amanda, the only thing from stopping her to see Jake would be….

Dudley.

Jake's voice came again, "It's not that. It says that I'm never welcome in her house again. I don't understand. I don't know what I did. I don't know what I'll do."

Harry's temper surged, and he felt himself fading away, apperating away.

Justin Andrews fist slammed against Amanda's cheek hard. She heard it crack and felt dizzy with pain and she fell against the wall in a corner

"HOW DARE YOU DISOBAY ME WIFE!HOW DARE YOU GO AGAINST MY WISHES AND TALK TO THAT BOY! IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT, AND NOW THIS. THAT BOY WILL NEVER BE WELCOME IN THIS HOUSE AGAIN, AND YOU WILL WRITE HIM AND TELL HIM THAT, OR YOU'RE GONE AS WELL!"

She tearfully wrote the letter, and prayed to Merlin that Jake would get Harry as soon as he received it. She knew it would never happen, but Harry would be the only person able to save her at this moment. She didn't know what it mattered if he found she was actually Ginny Weasley, but her first priority was to keep Jake away from Justin. And to do that, she needed Harry's help.

Her thoughts rambled on, her focus on Jake and Harry. She wish she could tell them that she loved them one last time before she joined Hermione and Ron up in heaven. And now where was Jake going to go?

As soon as she had handed the letter to the owl, Justin hit her again. Kicked her. She knew that she was going to die, there was no doubt in her mind any more. She hopped that the letter got her some help, but had no confidence that it would.

Finally Justin stopped. Ginny heard him breathing heavily, as he stood up and left the room, and then the door to the house slammed shut as well.

Ginny rolled onto her side, and fought losing conscience. Losing to the dark, would mean death, she thought desperately to herself. She couldn't move. She had to focus all her energy on breathing.

She fought for what seemed like an eternity, but really she guessed it was about an hour. She was determined not to give up. Even so, she felt herself slipping away into nothingness.

But then, a figure appeared. She thought that she was dreaming, and she smiled sadly at the figure. It bent over her. "Amanda? Amanda?" She nodded the best she could. She felt a hand on her wrist. With the sound of the voice, she had known that her true love was in the room with her.

"Amanda, I have a magical creature with me. Fawkes is his name" Ginny fought the dark. Trying not to fall into it with all her being.

She felt tears on her skin; Fawkes was healing bloody wounds on her. Harry had moved away. She almost cried out with the aloneness she now felt, because he had done so. The fireplace started up, and then flared up. "Molly, I have an emergency here. I can't transport her to the hospital, she in too bad of shape for traveling of any sort. She is just barely alive." There was a pause and then, "Fawkes is healing the worse of them, can you come?" Another pause an then, Harry sighed. "Yes, bring him.. We'll find a place for him to sleep here."

Ginny knew her secret life was coming to an end. Her mother was coming. She saw light coming nearer to her. Then, it was on her face. "Ginny?" Harry asked. She nodded once again, the best she could.

Harry's face darkened. "That son of a ---!"

"Uncle Harry!"

Molly Weasley hurried to the woman on the floor. Harry scooped up the young boy in his arms that had called him Uncle Harry, and Ginny knew it was it was her nephew.

As Harry once again cast the light on her, Molly didn't look at her daughters face. She tended to her wounds first and foremost. Harry told the young boy to find a light switch. Ginny felt herself sinking into the darkness again. This darkness was different though. It was less scary. Harry knelt down again, and still unmoving his wand lit light, he looked straight at Ginny's face, watching struggle, and then took her hand, and whispered firmly, "I'm right here Gin, let go. You're going to be okay."

Ginny felt herself slip into the dark, but it was not death that she had entered, it was a soundless, sleep that let the pain go away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Ginny kept her eyes closed when she woke, listening.

There was a body next to her, a small one, and she knew in her heart it was her adopted son. Jake was there. She heard someone snore from across the hall, and she knew her parents were there as well. She heard her older brothers yelling at one another outside at how to do something. But most of all, she heard the whistling that was coming from the kitchen. Her heart filled with love, and joy. She knew with certainty she was at the Burrow. She was home.

She opened her eyes, as the footsteps started coming up the stairs. Ginny was surprised to see the other bed in the other corner of the room. And she was surprised to find there was a small boy that was sleeping on it. It was in fact, her nephew. She realized after a moment, that she was in Ron's old room, and not her own.

As predicted, it was Jake that was lying next to her, half on top, actually, and she smiled, running a hand through his dark black hair that reminded her so much of Harry's. She smiled content on watching the two boys sleep.

The door to the bedroom opened, however, and her gaze turned to the man standing in the doorway. Her heart filled once again, with love. She watched his as he paused, seeing she was awake, but then came into the room, closing the door behind him, and moving towards her, a tray in his hands.

He strode to her bedside table, and as she smelled the food, her stomach growled. Harry chuckled. "Molly said you'd be awake and starving by now. That mother of yours is never wrong, so I figured I'd make you something. She was right."

"She's an extraordinary mother and woman." Ginny whispered, tears forming in her eyes at the thought of seeing her mother again after five years.

After Harry set down the tray, he moved around the bed and gently shook Jake. "Jake, Jake," he said softly. "Get up; walk with me, just over here."

Jake got up, sleepily, and Ginny watched as Harry led him to where Ron Jr. Was sleeping. Harry pulled the covers up over both of them, and kissed Ron's head. He hesitated a long moment, undecided, then did the same to Jake.

Ginny instantly felt that any more love would burst her heart.

Harry came to back to where she lay. "Now I know the old Weasley temper will flare up with this, but you are not to move an inch from that bed. Not one inch. Not without your mothers help, or mine. I don't care what happens, don't move. Understand, Mrs. Andrews?"

Ginny was very calm. "And if I do?"

"You will never move again until you are better, and I will be spoon feeding you because you shall be tied down."

Harry looked serious. Ginny stared at him. "You're not serious, aren't you?"

"I am _very_ serious, Mrs. Andrews. Now, would you like me to help you to the bathroom, or would you rather put me to the test?"

Ginny was becoming irritated with his behavior, and him ordering her what to do, along with the "Mrs. Andrews" crap. "When did you become a nurse," she snapped, pushing off her sheets. The bathroom did soon like a good idea before she ate. She tried to move one leg.

She tried again.

And again.

And then once more.

She couldn't move her feet.

"I warned you." Harry stood gazing down at her with unblinking eyes. "Now I have to carry you, I suppose though," he murmured more to himself then to her. "Alright, here you go."

Ginny felt herself being picked up, and instantly, she began to struggle. Expertly, he pulled her arms onto her chest. "Stop," he whispered, "Save energy for eating, or I really will have to spoon feed you."

Once Ginny was settled back into bed, she was glad she had given into him, no matter how embarrassing it had been to have him carry her to and from the bathroom.

Harry placed the tray in front of her. Before handing her the silverware, he again cautioned her, "Eat slow. I know your hungry. If you don't eat slow enough to my liking, you will be spoon fed. Understand?"

She bit her lip from yelling at him, and nodded slowly. Why was he acting this way? Satisfied, he handed her the spoon. "Slow. Dudley hurt you pretty bad."

Ginny almost choked, "Dudley?" she asked.

"Yes, Dudley." Harry's face turned concerned. "The man who beat you up? Your husband?"

Harry then hit himself on his forehead. "Justin. Oh Gin, you really didn't know?"

Ginny dropped her spoon. "No," she whispered "No, he's not. There's no way." Tears began to run down her cheeks.

Harry felt sorry he had brought it up. But was his job to make sure she understood that it was crucial that she did what he said. He sat down on the edge of her bed and said, "Gin, look at me." She did. He picked up the spoon and then had her take a bite of the soup. "It's not your fault. You didn't know he was Dudley. To you, he was Justin Andrews. He still can be."

As she opened her mouth to speak, he put in another spoonful, stopping her. "I want to know though, that you are now a widow. I'm sorry I let my anger get the best of me, Mrs. Andrews. After Jake told me how long he had hurt you, I killed him. I'm not sorry he is dead, but I am sorry for the pain you feel."

"To answer your question from before, when I became a nurse, I'm not. However, I am a certified doctor. I became one about two years ago. You are my first patient in over a year however."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Ginny expected pain to hit her. Or even shock What she felt when Harry told her she was a widow, however, what she felt was not pain. Not even close to pain. It was relief.

Relief that Jake would no longer have to suffer, that she would no longer have to suffer, and most of all, she was not married. Meaning she was free to marry the man she loved.

She did not say a word. Instead, she took the spoon calmly from Harry, and took a bite herself. The soup was great, she wasn't sure what was in it fully, but it was some kind of vegetable soup with noodles. Ginny didn't really care though. All she cared about was eating, and she followed Harry's words to eat slow.

When she looked at Harry, she saw that behind his glasses were ancient green eyes. Tear brimmed ones. They had seen too much, in his young life way too much pain and death, and killing. And now he feared that she was feeling pain.

"A doctor?" she inquired.

"A mediwitch to be exact, was a small clinic, and they respected me as Harry Potter, and thankfully never told the media I was there.

"Why am I your first one in over a year then?"

"Because I hated being a doctor."

She kept eating. "Why?"

"There was a tough case once. I never forgave myself when I was told to just let the person die, and I did."

"I see. I never did this you'd like the work. Why'd you do it? Become a doctor when ever since seventh year all you've wanted to do is teach?"

It took Harry a long time to answer that question. He stood up and walked over to the window. Ginny could still hear Fred and George's voices yelling outside. They must have been trying out a new product or something.

When Harry turned back to her, one tear rolled down his cheek. "I did it for you."

"Me?"

Harry glanced at the two boys in the room that were still sound asleep. "Yes you," he answered. He walked over and took the tray away. "You're done. I'm sorry, that's all you can eat Mrs. Andrews. You'll be eating mostly broth and drink loads, I'm afraid for the next few weeks. I expect you ever to lose some weight, but no matter how hungry you seem, you will be okay, I promise."

Ginny ignored what he said about her eating. She didn't care about eating anymore anyway. She grabbed his shirt sleeve. "Dr. Potter, why did you do it for me? How did you do it for me?"

Harry didn't respond. Couldn't respond. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, the tears coming down now, he quickly looked away. "Damn it Harry," Ginny hissed, "Tell me!" With all the strength she could muster, she pulled him towards her.

She pulled again.

Harry moved backwards toward her, fearing she would spend all her energy. He wiped his face with the back of his hand, and the turned towards her. "I'm sorry Gin, I truly am," he whispered.

"The night I broke up with you, the second time, you recall, you were stripped of your magic. I took it from you. I took it from you to defeat Voldermort. I couldn't face you and tell you that. I couldn't. I'm sorry I had to, but I did it to save everyone else."

Ginny felt anger, and shock flow into her brain. She did her best to remain calm. "How did you do that? Why did you do it?"

Harry knelt by her bed, and forced her to lay back, putting one hand on her stomach. "Ginny, I swear, I didn't mean to. I didn't even know it would happen when –"

"When what?"

"The night we – had – did it. When we had ---sex, twenty four hours before the battle. The day after was the final battle. I didn't know it would be. Merlin, I swear I didn't, Ginny."

"Harry, just tell me what happened," Ginny almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"I read up a lot of things during those days. I ran across a book –" More tears fell from his eyes. He was getting her comforter all wet. She placed her hand in his. He looked into her eyes, continuing

"That's why I didn't want to have sex until after Voldermort was gone for good. I read that a really powerful wizard, one shared a bond with another, could strip a witch of their magic, if the witch had sex with one of the two that were bonded, and they fought within twenty four hours, the one who had had sex with the witch could strip them of their magic, if, and only if, the witch loved the wizard enough to give up her magic for him."

Ginny felt as though a rock had fallen on top of her.

Harry took her magic, Maybe on accident, but he was the reason that she no longer had magic, it wasn't a spell, or a curse that had taken it. It had been her love. Harry Potter had taken it, to use it to save the world.

She felt exhausted all of a sudden. She let go of Harry's hand and closed her eyes. She felt and hear Harry stand up, and walk across the room to leave. "No Harry, don't go, she said softly. "Please. I'd do it again, give up my magic any day, if it helped you. I would've then, and I would do it now.. You still haven't fully answered my question though."

Harry froze. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Harry," Ginny said again, "Come back, tell me the answer."

He turned back, and saw she still had her eyes closed. He sat on the edge of her bed, and said quietly, "I became a doctor to figure out how to get the magic that I have – your magic, -- back to you."

"And you figured it out, so you quit the job to do what you really wanted to do with your life. And you've been trying to contact me ever since then."

Ginny was very intelligent, Harry smiled to himself. He heard himself respond, "Yes, Gin."

"Then why are you sorry now?"

"I found two ways it would work. One, I brew a potion, and my blood, and you drink it. However, you can no longer have that way, because Dudley hurting you. The idea was you have none of my blood in your body, and you can get it that way, but then, since I was the one who gave you the transfusion for you to be able to live, it will no longer work."

"I see. And the other way?"

"I brew the potion, and we have sex again."

Ginny felt her heart go to her throat.

"There's also another factor. We have to be married."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Ginny almost laughed. "Married? Who makes up these rules?"

Jake opened his eyes as he heard these words. He noticed that the small red haired boy that had been following him around like Jake was a hero for the past two days was sleeping next to him.

Jake jumped out of bed, and ran over to hug his mum, since she was now awake. It still had not registered in his brain what she had said, but rather, just the fact that she was awake.

A hand stopped Jake before he reached the bed, though. "Gently Jake,"

The hand dropped from Jake's shoulder, and Jake went to hug his mum as tight as he could with out fearing to hurt her.

Ginny knew that that out of all the people in the house, she had scared Jake the most when she was hurt. He had seen her get hurt from Justin – Dudley, many times before, and Ginny knew Jake was scared that he would one day become an orphan again. He didn't speak it in so many words, but she could see it, and she was sorry that she had broken the confidence that he never would be again.

She pulled Jake onto the bed, and he climbed up. She wrapped her arm around his small body, and whispered into his ear, "I'm okay Jake, I promise. Harry's my doctor, and he promises too."

Jake looked up into the eyes of his professor. Harry nodded solemnly, watching the two reunite. The Weasleys would soon wake, and then Harry's alone time with Ginny will have ended, for now.

Jake looked to Ginny. "So who do you have to get married to?"

Ginny smiled and hit him lightly on the side his head. "No one. It's just going to me and you for a while alright buddy?"

Jake's face lit up, "Could we see if Luke wants to come back to, since Justy Dusty is gone?"

"We'll see,"

Harry smiled at the child's name for Justin. He glanced over to Ron, who was starting to stir as well. He studied Ginny's face a moment while she was talking to Jake. The love he felt for her was almost unbearable because she didn't know. He had no problem marrying her, that was for sure, but he didn't want to do so just so she could get her magic back either.

Ron was by his side now, talking to Harry, trying to get Harry to get him some breakfast. Harry nodded absentmindedly at the boy, and told him to go get dressed in his room, Ginny's old room.

Harry stood, and said, "Jake, are you hungry?"

The boy shook his head no, even though at the thought of food, his stomach growled.

Ginny smiled and shook her head, as Harry chuckled. "Go on Jake, I'm not going anywhere. Just going to take a short nap, and then you can tell me more about what you and Amy have done at Hogwarts."

Jake reluctantly went to get dressed in Ron's room as well.

"He's a good boy." Ginny said, watching him as he went. Harry wrapped the covers around her body.

"A wonderful student as well," Harry caught her wrist and put a bracelet around it, and clasped it.

"One thing, I loved at the hospital, was two way bracelets between the nurse and patient, just in case something was wrong. I never understood why the company never sold them to the public; they'd have made a fortune during the War."

"You press this button, and it calls mine," Harry held up his wrist. This light on mine tells me if you're awake or asleep. This one," he pointed to a light that was frantically blinking, "Oh Ginny, why didn't you say something? I knew I was forgetting something!" He pulled out a bottle and then went over to her glass and poured some of it in. As he told her to drink it, he finished, "This light tells me if you're in pain."

Ginny nodded and drank the foul potion. "I've felt worse, Harry, nothing to worry about."

The last thing she saw before she realized Harry had slipped a bit of dreamless sleeping potion in as well was his concerned face, with one tear rolling down his cheek.

"Ginny? You awake? I need to talk to you if you are."

Harry padded over to the bed, where Jake was curled up into her side. It was late. Ginny could tell, as she knew that Jake had been next to her for a few hours. "Yes, Harry," she said softly into the darkness, "I'm awake."

Something was deeply troubling Harry. She could tell by the way his voice had wavered when he was calling out to her. "What is it Harry?"

"I – I, bugger, its nothing Maybe I should wait till morning. Do you need anything?"

"Nonsense, Harry. I'd love a cup of hot coco, and we can discuss whatever it is that is on your mind. It's obviously something."

Harry nodded, and helped Ginny, wrapped up in a comforter, down the stairs and into the kitchen. When they were both settle next to each other, Harry began, not able to look at her. But like in his earlier years, he troubles just seems to pour out.

"Ginny, when you were the one on the floor, Merlin, I thought I'd explode with anger. I haven't felt that anger since Ron and Hermione died. And now, look at you. For cripe's sake, I made you a widow because of that anger! I killed my own cousin even. I killed my last living relative." Harry rambled on and on, never looking at her. Ginny sat, fingering her cup, taking a sip now and then.

Harry was crying, but he plunged on. Ginny knew that he hadn't done this since before the final battle. He just needed her to listen. To know that she was there was all that he wanted. As much as he refused to say so himself, she knew that he loved her. It would take him a while to realize she would not be going anywhere again, but he would do it, eventually.

He took a deep breath. "Ginny, I don't know what your plan is. I don't know if you'll leave as soon as your better. I don't know if your scared of me for some reason anymore. All I want to ask you tonight is, what do you want Jake to know? He still has no idea you are the missing Weasley. None. You can have it that way, if you want."

Harry didn't even wait for an answer, but continued to ramble on. Ginny touched his shoulder. "Harry, oh Harry. Is that what this about? You think I'm going to leave again?"

Harry rounded on her. "You did once before, didn't you? Left, and wouldn't even owl me." He snapped.

For the first time, since he had started, she saw his face.

Mixed behind the tears, the anger, the hurt, was the face of a young boy. The boy was waiting for her to leave again. He thought that he'd never be worthy of her. It was the face of a boy who had never had a real family. And in that moment, he looked like….

Jake.

She did the only thing she knew to do.

She set down her hot coco on the table next to her, and pulled him into a big hug.

Harry's head landed on her chest. He shuttered at the smell of her sweet scent. He involuntary closed his eyes, and just breathed the smell of her in. She wrapped both arms around him, her fingernails running up and down his spine. "Just relax Harry, its going to be okay. I'm not leaving."

Harry wanted to run and never look back, but at the same time, didn't want to move from her embrace for a good long time. His feet voted with the later idea. They wouldn't steer his body anywhere.

Ginny sighed, as Harry's breathing became regular. He was getting sleepy. "Harry, turn over love," she whisper.

He turned over, so his head was in her lap now. She slid down a little bit on the couch to get a more comfortable position. Her mother was going to scream when she got up, but right at that moment, Ginny didn't care.

She thought a little while on what exactly she was going to tell Jake. Finally, she decided to tell him, not only because he would feel betrayed if she didn't, but because maybe then Harry would she that she wasn't going to run.

_I want my magic back, sure. But I want Harry back even more._

The next few weeks came and went in a blur for Ginny. Christmas came and went. The Weasleys were overjoyed that she was in fact alive. Jake returned to school. Her mother had to work, as she was now a part time mediwitch as well, her father still worked in the Ministry of Magic, Fred and George went back to working in their shop. The only ones who didn't leave during the day, was Harry, and little Ron.

Harry told her that he had a substitute for another week, and if she wasn't completely better by then, which he was sure that she would be, she would be staying in the Hospital Wing, no argument.

She was feeling better then before, and would have jumped for joy the first day that Harry said that she could try _walking_ to the bathroom, even though he would be right there.

She had made it, just barely. She hadn't wanted to try it again in a few hours, but Harry insisted that she try. If she couldn't make it, he would be right there to help her.

Her recovery felt like it took years. She spent the time playing small games with Ron, who delighted to have a new Aunt that paid so much attention to him.

Harry moved her to solid food, and she thanked Merlin, because as he had predicted, she had lost weigh on his food supply. Her mother had assured her it was necessary because of the blows to her stomach, but she still hated not being able to eat when she wanted.

Finally however, a few days before Harry was due to return to Hogwarts, (he was going back the first of February) he came in to say that she could now get up and move around as she pleased. However, she would not be going home, nor staying at the Burrow. "I need to be close to you, just in case anything should happen," he explained. "How would you like to stay at Hogwarts?"

Ginny eyes filled with tears. "I – I don't know. I don't know if I could handle it because everything is magical, and I can't do magic anymore."

Harry sighed. "That would be hard for me too. But Ginny, what made you a strong witch was because you as a person were strong. I believe if you wanted to, you'd adjust to it.'

Ginny nodded. "But what would I do?"

"Well, you have two choices." He looked away a moment. "I'm not sure you'll like them though."

"Anything is better then being stuck in a bed for a month. I still don't see why you couldn't just heal my bones and everything with a couple of potions."

"Because of how bad you were hurt," he explained for the hundredth time.

"So I'm told, so I'm told"

"The first one is that you can stay in the Hospital Wing. Maybe help some of the patients in there, but remember you'd also be a patient yourself."

Ginny shook her head. "I already like the second idea better. I'll take it."

"Alright then. It's settled. Your things will be moved into my tower by tonight. I am afraid however; I will not give up my king sized bed so another bed can fit, when you could fit in the nice comfy bed I already have in there. No argument. I will not put in a second bed. It'll be fun to have an assistant professor though. We can do much more spell practice if you'll help teach the movements of the wand.

Ginny's heart jumped to her throat. Did she know this man? Five years ago, Harry would have refused to sleep in the same bed as her, even with clothes. Now he was leaving her no choice? She felt a little betrayed that he took for granted her feelings on the subject. How was her heart going to manage sleeping with Harry Potter?

Harry sure was trying his hardest to keep her away still. But why? After that night they had shared on the couch, and the awkward morning, she was confused with everything he did around her.

Yet, she knew in her heart that he loved her. He was still afraid though. That was the only explanation. Of what, she wasn't sure yet. But she had vowed that she would not give up on him. Not after she knew he knew that she gave up his magic for him to save the world.

She remembered that night many times. He had never been granted a childhood. He had never had love. Was that why he was so scared? It seemed to be so to her.

She knew one thing. She had to break that barrio before it consumed his whole heart. And she would do it, or die trying.

And the other thing she had to do? She had to explain everything to Jake. She knew he was bursting with questions. She knew Harry had asked him to wait until she was better to ask her questions, so she didn't get too "tired"

Merlin, she loved those two. They even looked alike, strange as it was. She was sure even Harry had noticed that. But alas, there was no real secret. They were just look a likes, she thought with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Headmistress McGonagall stood up and announced, "As so of you may have noticed, Professor Potter is back. To his right, is his new assistant, Professor Weasley."

Instantly, all eyes rested their gaze from Harry to Ginny, and then whispers broke out among all of the students. "Weasley? No, it couldn't be. Not the famous Ginny Weasley."

"I must ask you all," Harry said over the noise, "To save all questions you may have for her, for in the classroom and in the classroom only."

The students nodded. He had asked the same thing the first day he was here as well. Questions could be asked in the classroom only.

The Great Hall door squeaked open. Jake looked, blinking, up at his Professor, then scurried to take his seat next to Amy at the Ravenclaw table.

Harry sat down, ignoring Jake, as all the students watched to see what the headmistress or Head of House would do to the late student. The headmistress followed Harry's lead, and said nothing about the late student. She simply stood up, and said, "That being said, let's eat."

Harry loaded up Ginny's plate for her. While she was almost fully recovered, he avoid some foods that could bring her cramps later on in the night. He remembered all her favorites, and gave her everything he thought she could eat. Ginny murmured a thank you, her eyes were still on Jake.

"What do you think he was up to?" She whispered to Harry.

"I don't know. But as his Head of House, I'm afraid he's just made it business to find out." Harry was already reaching in his cloack for a quill. He wrote quickly on a napkin.

_My office, 8 P.M. sharp, Mr. Andrews_.

_Professor Potter_

Harry levitated it up, and then blew softly on it. It landed right next to Jake. Already, Harry could see Ginny's eyes flicker. "He's he's at the Ravenclaw table He's a Gryffindor though." Harry watched as Jake opened the note, and frowned. Jake showed no reaction to the note, simply folded it back up, and put it in his pocket.

"He is a Gryffindor. He did a great thing, that day he undid the barrier of sitting at a different houses table."

Ginny fell silent after that, but Harry knew that she was proud, just as proud of Jake as Harry was himself. When had he become so attached to that boy?

After dinner, Harry showed Ginny where his tower was, then left to go organize his office, and wait for Jake's arrival. When Jake arrived, he knocked softly and then opened the door. "You wanted to see me, Professor?"

Harry looked up from the note his substitute had left him of the first year class. "Yes Jake, come in, and sit down."

When Jake was settled into the chair in front of his Head of House, Harry looked up again. He was now deeply troubled.

Harry waited a moment, when Jake made no attempt to speak, Harry said, "So, what were you doing this afternoon that you were late for your mother's arrival to Hogwarts?"

"Nothing much," Jake shrugged, "I fell asleep. Sorry Professor."

Harry frowned. What was going on with Jake? "That's quite alright Jake. Just wanted to make sure nothing was wrong."

"Nothing wrong Sir."

Harry glanced down at the note from the substitute. It was then he realized what was going on. "What did you think of Professor ---"

"Umbridge?" Jake shrugged again. "She was alright, I guess."

"Was she now? She didn't seem too fond of you. A fight in class? Doesn't seem like you."

"It was my fault Professor. I argued with her."

Jake looked down. A shadow had crossed his face, remembering what his detention had been like.

As if Harry could read his mind, he jumped up, almost rand around the desk, and grabbed Jake's wrist. It was all Jake could do not to scream. Harry grimaced at the sight of Jake's face, and let go. He knelt down next to the boy's chair. "Jake, he said softly, "I'm sorry that that"

Harry trailed off. "Did you show Amy the cut?"

Jake wondered how he knew. "Yes," he managed to squeak out, shamed face, still looking down.

"What did she put on it?"

"I don't know Sir."

"Was it a liquid, and you had to hold your wrist in it a while?"

"Yes Sir."

Harry grabbed a few potions off his shelf, and muttering to himself, he went to door. "Come on, let's go."

Jake jumped up, and followed Harry to the other end of the castle. Finally they stopped. "Ronald Weasley" Harry told the wall, and it sprang open.

They entered what seemed to be a common room. "Stay here." He told Jake. "Ginny!" Harry yelled, going up the stair two at a time.

Harry thrust the potions in her hands. "Listen to me," He told her, as she looked curiously at the bottles content. "Make that potion Hermione made fifth year, when Umbridge cut me. Please calm Jake down." Ginny's eyes widened. "Ginny, he's okay, just scared right now. I need him feel safe enough that he can tell me exactly what she did to him. I need to know. And if he's going to respond to anyone in the near future, it's going to be you. Damn it, that woman. She took away all of Jake's confidence!"

Ginny hurried down the stairs, and ran to hug Jake. He had silent tears going down his cheeks, hearing Harry voice yelling, but he couldn't make out the words to what Harry was yelling.. "I'm sorry mum. I – I didn't mean to make that woman mad."

Ginny led her son to the couch, murmuring comforting words to Jake all the way. She grabbed a bowl from the table, and holding Jake to her side in a one armed hug,, poured potions in, one by one.

"Jake, roll up your sleeve."

Jake shook his head "I'm okay mum,"

"Jake," Ginny was not using her scolding tone, as Jake had thought she would. Rather, she was using a gentle tone, while reaching towards his right arm. She rolled up his sleeve, and Jake grimaced with pain, as he watched her face. Here it came. He was sure that she was going to be angry now.

Instead, Ginny blinked. And then she blinked again. "Why did you write Jake Weasley?"

Instead of using whatever she had made in the bowl, Jake watched as she took out a different bottle from in her cloak, and gently applied the substance to his wrist. "I – that's my name, isn't it? You're going by Weasley. Can't I?"

He sounded fearful again. "Of course," Ginny reassured him. "I just didn't expect it, is all."

Jake nodded, and sighed in relief. "Amy did a nice job on the clean up," Ginny smiled, looking up to his face again. "By the looks of it though, she couldn't manage it the pain free way, which is a third year potion, though. That's why it still hurts so bad."

"Not anymore," Jake whispered.

Ginny smiled, and ruffled his hair. "That's right," she said, putting the bottle back in her pocket, and pulled him into a hug. "Not anymore."

Later that night, Harry woke Jake from his mother's arms, and escorted him back to Gryffindor tower. When he got back, Ginny was already in the one bed in the tower.

When he went in the room, he got in on his side of the bed, and smiled at the stiffly set back of Ginny Weasley. "Are you going to stay so stiff all night?" Ginny refused to respond. Her heart was beating faster then she knew it could go without him hearing it.

Of its own accord, Harry's hand sneaked it way to pull the stand over hair that he knew was covering his face. Just before he touched it, he stopped himself, and rolled over, ignoring her the way she was ignoring him

Sometime during the night, Ginny awoke. She became aware that she was facing towards Harry now, and he her. She also became aware that his arms were closed tightly around her, pulling her towards him. When she moved a little to get out of his grasp, he just held on all the tighter, while unconsciously whispering, "Ginny," That was all he needed to say. Ginny settled back down, and soon was asleep again.

When she got up the next morning, Harry had gone. She sat up and stretched. _Classes must have started already even, _she thought to herself.

Ginny noticed a note stuck to her side when she got up. Sticky parchment. She got it off of her, and then read what it said,

_Gin, I know you'll probably sleep late, so I let Dobby know to keep some breakfast warm. It should be on the table in the common room. If you feel up to it, you're welcome to come down for class if you want. Otherwise, I'll be back for the lunch hour. _

_Harry_

Ginny smiled. She would like to go down and see Harry teach class. She quickly changed, and then ate. Soon, she was on her way down the halls to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

_Perfect, _she thought, slipping in the classroom with the students. _Maybe its not as late as I thought it was._

Harry immediately saw the red haired girl in the crowd of his students. "Ms. Weasley" he called. The crowd looked amongst itself to find her. When spotted, she smiled.

"Hello Professor."

Students were extremely curious now. Were they joking around, or was _Ginny Weasley_ going to be in their class?

"I must say, you'd fit into this class quite well, as II remember, you did skip sixth year to follow me around, didn't you?"

"I don't follow people around, Professor, I just lead em."

The students laughed, and Ginny walked to stand next to Harry. "Take your seats, please," Harry said, smiling. Ginny noticed a sparkle in his eyes that she hadn't seen there in a long, long time.

As Harry had expected, hands flew up to ask questions about Ginny. "Well, Professor, since all these people want you to entertain them, go ahead. I'll be reading. Feel free to pass any question."

A few students groaned, "Not fair! You had to answer one question from each of us! One student yelled from the back. "She could pass any of them." Before Harry could retort, Ginny turned to the student.

"Did he now? One question per student? No passing? Fair enough, I'll do the same. "Mr. Potter, take your seat please." She pointed to a front row seat that was vacant.

There were a few chuckles, as Harry glanced at her, to see if she was serious. Ginny was trying to hold a straight face, but a smile was twitching at her lips. Harry did as he was told, nevertheless.

All day, Ginny answered questions about if she had magic, and why she had left the Wizarding World. Where had she gone? One asked if Jake Andrews really was her son.

By the end of the first year class, Jake was overwhelmed with new facts about his mom. She had been saved by Harry in the Chamber of Secrets in her first year, she had had a crush on him for years, until they went out in her fifth year, and she helped defeat Voldermort. The list just seemed to go on and on.

He was still curious as to why she had gone to the muggle world, but that was one that he knew was not public. Everyone else seemed to know it was personal too.

After everyone had gone through the class once, Harry began teaching more practical spells. They had a lot more time to practice, because Ginny would also go around and tell them what they were doing wrong. It didn't matter to many students that she couldn't do the spells herself. Too many, it was a privilege to be able to be taught by two of the famous four who had defeated Voldermort.

Before, Harry would have had to stop the entire class if he noticed the same thing more then once being wrong. Now, the teachers taught individuals at a time, making the class go much faster.

Days turned into weeks, and no student was brave enough to ask about the one thing they were all curious about. Were Harry and Ginny dating again?

They teased each other like friends, but there was no one had seen anything like a kiss on the cheek or anything of that sort. And only Jake and Amy knew of them living together, besides the teachers.

March came. It was one night in late March that Harry had the dream.

It started out to be a pleasant one, one that he had never had before. It was an interesting one to be sure.

_Harry watched as his mum opened the door. "All set?" She asked the young boy, and the woman._

_The boy nodded sadly, "May I go say good bye to Harry again?"_

"_Of course, Jake"_

_Lily Potter moved to let the two of them in the door. "I'm sorry Ginny. I truly am." _

_Harry was picked up by the boy, and hugged. "Good bye – Harry. I love you." He finished._

_Spirit Harry turned to his mum and the woman. His mum had just called her Ginny. He was positive the boy was Jake; he looked just like him, if anything, maybe a little older._

_Ginny had tears running down her cheeks, as she hugged Lily again. "I am too. Watching your son die wasn't exactly what you wanted to do."_

_Lily sighed. "No, it wasn't." They hugged again. "James! Jake and Ginny are going back"_

_Harry turned around, to see his father appear by Jake's side. He knelt down, and careful of his one year old son, hugged Jake. "I love you Jake. Don't worry, I'm not mad. You belong in the future now."_

_Everyone crying, Jake and Ginny took hold of each others hands, after Lily took baby Harry from Jake's arms. With one last look, the two vanished._

Harry woke, gasping for breath, cold sweat trickling down his brow. Ginny sat up too. "Harry, what is it?"

Harry got up, not speaking. As he slipped into a cloak, he said, "Nothing, just a dream. I'm going for a walk. Go back to sleep."

Ginny got out of bed too. "No, what was it?" She too pulled on a cloak, but when she turned back around, Harry had already gone.

She exited their tower, and headed up to the North tower. She knew that whatever it was, he would be here, were he loved to go, because he was able to see the stars. He liked the night, and the stars helped him think of his parents, and more often then not, help cool down his anger, or clear his mind.

She found him there, his head in his hands. Ginny placed a hand on his shoulder, sitting down next to him. "Harry, don't shut me out. Tell me."

He sighed. "It started out awesome. Just me and my mom. But then two people came to the door. A boy and a woman."

He stopped, thinking. How could it be possible? How, when had they gone to the past? Why had they? And how in Merlin's name had h --- died? That's what they were crying about. Jake was said he'd never see little Harry, or big Harry again? Ginny just lost him forever, when the only thing he feared was losing her? His parents saw their aged son die? Could that have been it?

Ginny nodded slowly, and then probed him. "Who were they?"

Harry took a deep breath. "This is going to seem crazy. But it was you, and Jake. I think Jake was a little older, maybe third year? But it was you two just the same."

Ginny didn't want to hurt his feelings more, or upset him, at the same time, she was very curious. "Harry?" she asked after a moment, "Is that possible? Could Jake and I have gone to the past, and you were remembering something?"

"I don't know how Gin, but it seems I went to. I also – died while we were there. I don't know. I've never heard of it, but with Wizards, _anything_ seems possible."

Ginny gasped. "You, dead? But, how?"

"I don't know."


	9. Chapter 9

"_James, take care of your brother. Don't leave him behind. Jake, hold James's hand. James get the things on my list and ONLY the things on my list. Have I made myself clear, you two?"_

"_Yes mum," they both corresponded, happy she had left the out the bit where they were not to go into joke shops or candy shops, or any of that sort._

_As if reading their minds, their mother said, "And NO looking in any other shops then I need you to go into!" as they threw the floo powder into the fireplace. Both boys groaned. _

* * *

Jake woke from the dream with a start. They were becoming weirder and weirder. He didn't understand them. He had no idea who the woman was that kept on reappearing, even though she seemed very familiar, and the other boy….

The other boy looked _exactly_ like Harry. Well, almost. Except the fact that Jake had noticed he didn't have Harry's scar, and had different color eyes.

Looking at the clock, Jake saw it was almost time to get up anyway. Today was the last day of classes before the Easter holiday. Nobody had talked about leaving Hogwarts to celebrate the holiday. Jake had put his name down on the list for staying, deciding that even if his mum did go home to visit her family, it might be easier for them all to reunite without him there.

At the Ravenclaw table, Amy leaned over to whisper to Jake, "I found a book on the Potter's family history in the library last night. You might find it interesting. James Potter had a brother that mysteriously disappeared."

"Are you sure?" Jake whispered back, aware that they were drawing attention to themselves from a noisy second year he couldn't put a name to. "Harry hasn't said anything about an uncle, ever."

"Maybe he doesn't know," Amy suggested quietly. "I don't think it was very well known."

Jake looked up to the Head Table, where his mother and Harry were talking quietly as well. When Ginny saw Jake look at them out of the corner of her eye, she smiled at him, and waved her hand, but then turned back to Harry.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "It wouldn't be too much trouble?"

"Gin, I hate spending my holidays alone, except for the Easter day when I go over to your parent's house. Of course I'm sure. It'll be fun for Jake, and Ron. I already have Amy's parent's permission to come too. She had signed up to stay at the castle, probably to keep your son company. He has no idea what is going on."

"I feel like a horrid mother, not even reassuring him that he's not being left behind. I know he's been worrying about it. Ever since he learned that my family will accept me back, and that he learned you were something more to me then just a friend... He's a lone boy like you were Harry. He's afraid."

Harry nodded knowingly. "This week will be good for him, I think. His mom will be there, his best friend, as well as finding out at the surprise party that he has many, many Weasleys who care about him as well."

"And a Potter," Ginny said, smiling, "I don't know why your so afraid he doesn't like you, Harry, he adores you."

"But as a Professor"

"Maybe, maybe not, only he can tell you that." She touched his arm, "I'm going to go pack, and tell Jake where we're spending the holidays then. I suggest you ask Amy to come, and then lead her to your office so she has proof of you asking her parents."

Harry nodded, and watched as she left the Great Hall, not caring who saw that he was watching her go.

* * *

Twelve hours later, the group that contained Harry, Ginny, Jake and Amy all walked up the pathway to Harry's house. After showing each individual to their own room, and giving them a tour of the house, Harry told the two children to go unpack their bags and slip into pajamas. "If you behave and get back quick, maybe I have a surprise for you," he said to their sunken faces. Harry knew perfectly well that neither child would complain because they both still though of him as their professor.

After they were both headed up the stairs, Harry went into the living room. "Ginny, in the pantry, there is a package of white fluffy things called marshmallows. Also bring the chocolate and graham crackers. Would you get them?"

You know, I have lived as a muggle for the past five years. I think I know what they are," she teased, "I know what a smore is"

"Uh, right. Sorry"

Harry knelt by the fireplace and within minutes, had arranged the logs and had a blazing fire come from them. Ginny brought back the marshmallows, some Honeyduke's chocolate bars and graham crackers.

The four of them had a sticky gooey mess of fun within minutes of putting the smores together. Amy had only had them a few times, but when she went to her muggle school, she heard about them. Jake had only read about them in a muggle storybook.

When the children were done, Ginny smiled and asked, "Now are we ready for bed?"

Both of them, still being polite, just shrugged.

"Muuuuuuuuum, do I have to go?" Harry asked from the arm chair. "That _is_ what she was looking for when she asked that, you know," he teased the two children.

Ginny flopped down on the couch. "You'll are hopeless."

"Now, now dear, I think we just have to talk about some things with these two children. They are much too bright for their age really. I think both of them are just being so polite because they want to know what is happening. Why we invited them, what is going on between us, stuff like that. I think that they are simply curious, but good kids."

"Probably true. Okay Amy, go ahead spill. You've have had _The Hermione look_ all day, and we aren't even in class."

"Well, um, you see, it's really none of my business, but Jake has been, well," she glanced at Jake, "They have to know. You see, Jake has been trying to figure out why he looks so much like Harry."

Harry and Ginny look at each other. They had noticed the similarities as well? Harry leaned forward, and asked, "Oh? We're that similar?"

"Well, kind of," Amy said, unsure of what was going to happen next.

"No, I look more like your father, then you." Jake said quietly.

Harry and Ginny again exchanged looks. What _were_ these two up to.

"I found this book….. Well, you'd probably want to ripe it to shreds, Professor, but –"

"Amy, for this holiday and when I see you outside of Hogwarts, I'm Harry, okay? Being called Professor makes me seem, well, _old._ First names are perfectly fine for both me and Ginny."

"I agree," Ginny said, "Go on about the book, Amy."

"It's the Potter's family history. Jake looked like James except the different chair colors. Identical, really. I can go get it if you want."

"Go on,"

Amy ran to get the book. The three sat in an awkward silence, Jake still sitting on the floor, next to the fireplace. "Har –Harry?" He asked quietly.

Harry looked up, from where his head had fallen into his hands so that he could think. He was starting to get a nagging dull headache. He did his best to put on a smile for the boy anyway.

"Yes/"

"Is, is there any way… I could be… Related to you?"

"A cousin, maybe," Ginny suggested quietly. "Brother is out, son is out, and the Potters only had one son, who was James."

"Not true!" Amy called as she walked back into the room. "The Potter had _two_ sons."

"No Amy, if I had an uncle, I think somebody would have told me by now."

"Well, you don't; technically, he disappeared when he was seven. Jake may look like James Potter, but he _really _looks like Andrew Potter.

"There are pictures in that book?" Harry asked, suddenly interested. "Can I see please?"

Amy handed the book over to Harry. Harry flipped through it amazed, and then looked at the cover. He chuckled, "I was famous before I became the boy-who-lived. All Potter's are and will be. Potter's are the Heirs of both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. How convenient."

When he flipped to the page that had Andrew Potter on it He stared openly at the page, and then at Jake.

"There's more," Amy said. "Jake's been having dreams. In the dream, he's always named but the people he has described to me I think are James and his mother as well. Numerous times, James has called him his brother, and Jake has called your grandmother "mum" without even thinking about it."

"What are you suggesting, Amy?" Ginny asked

"I'm not sure… I thought, well, this is kind of silly, but since wizards have time turners, maybe its not. Could Jake have time traveled to the future somehow?"

"I don't know what to say Jake." Harry said after a long pause. "But I have also wondered why you do look like me and my father. And you look identical t this boy…. I've never heard of anything that could make someone time travel like that… But I promise you, we will figure this out, once and for all. I'm still having trouble believing nobody told me I had an uncle…."

Harry looked away from the children, his eyes gazing indicated that his mind was far off. After a quiet, tense moment, Ginny told the children to go to bed. Before Jake left the room, Ginny stopped him, "When he promises Jake, he means it. He will find your old family, even if it kills him…" He continued on up to bed, after apologizing for hurting Harry. He noticed her eyes were filled with tears. He hadn't meant to hurt her either.

Her eyes also shone with tears, for a reason that Jake didn't understand. When Harry came true with his promise, her baby would either know if his parents didn't want him, if they were dead, or if they were alive and they wanted him back. She blinked, and smiled anyway. Any of them could hurt both Jake and her, but Jake deserved to know the truth. She understood that. And she knew that Harry was doing it for that very reason. Jake needed to know his past.

"Ginny, is there a way, that, that sweet innocent boy could be my uncle?"

"Harry, I gave my magic to the one person I love most. In this world, with magic, I've learned the _only_ thing not possible with magic, is raising the dead."

A/N: After many months, I have funally had time to breath. When I recieved that breathing time, a friend of mine told me to get writting again, she wanted to know what happened next. My response was that I _was_ writting, just not fanfiction...

Well, as a gift, here it is. The next chapter. This chapter is also dedicated to Coderomance, who has been my sole reviewer for the last few chapters...


	10. Chapter 10

"Ginny, is that you?"

Harry was on his way to the kitchen for a glass of water when he saw a flicker of light coming from the living room. He heard no sound, but when he entered the room, the fire was once again blazing. A figure knelt on the ground next to it, wrapped in a long blanket.

"Yeah, it's me. I didn't sleep very well, so I came down here."

Ginny turned to him, smiling through her unshed tears. It had taken her an hour to fall asleep and when she did, she had had her first nightmare since she started sleeping with Harry in his room at Hogwarts. She suspected that part of it was that she missed his warmth in the bed. She missed his smell and missed waking up next to him, since at the Potter Mansion it was no longer necessary to share his room or bed, as the house held so many guest rooms.

Ginny stood up as he came closer and smiled at him. Harry noticed the wetness on her cheeks and the pool of tears that remained in her eyes, threatening to spill over with the next blink. He sat down comfortable on the chair. A long silent moment passed between the two of them, as they searched each others eyes. Harry opened his arms as an invite to sit down on his lap. Another long moment lingered as Ginny hesitated. Right as Harry started to beckon to her again, Ginny all but ran into his arms, and burst into tears.

Harry pulled her into his lap and wrapped the blanket around her the best that he could. She rested her head against his chest, and he quietly murmured in her ear for a long time, comforting her as best he could.

When her sobs subsided, a silence descended upon them. Harry watched the flickering of the fire, and Ginny listened to the beating of his heart. Both knew that no words needed to be spoken for this moment.

It was Harry that broke the silence, "Ginny, you know, I'm always here for you if you need me. I love you Gin, I'm just so bloody afraid to. You know that I never did have the best example for a marriage or for true love. But I'll _always_ be here for you."

Ginny closed her eyes a long moment and exhaled slowly, "Harry, I don't blame you for being afraid. We can work on that together. I love you too. I ran because I couldn't handle another break up like the one at the end of our sixth year when Professor Dumbledore died."

"Where did you go after you left?" Harry asked, "How did you become Dudley's wife?"

"I went to a small town outside of London." Ginny answered quietly. "I found a job inside of London at a small drill company that was run by Justin Andrews. The pay was good. And when Justin offered to become both the father of Luke and Jake…"

"Luke?" Harry asked.

"Jake loved the boy like his brother. Luke took care of Jake for a while, before I found the two of them. Legally, they are both my sons, but Luke refused to become Justin's son. They never did get along very well."

Harry was pensive for a moment, absorbing all that Ginny had just revealed. "How did they become your sons?"

"Luke took Jake under his wing soon after meeting him, he told me. One day, I was walking by an old abandoned warehouse, that they lived in, I heard shouts from it. Luke had been out trying to scrape up any job that he could so that he could get some food. A very honorable boy he was, never stealing unless Jake was starving… that I know of. Anyway, some older boys had cornered Jake and were demanding he give them something. I suspect it was food or money. Jake was scared. These boys had been attacking him… kicking him so hard they had already broken several ribs. I heard the boom when Jake blew up the warehouse. I imagine it was a bit like when you blew up your aunt."

Harry smiled and then said, "Go on,"

"Luke had just rounded the corner on his way back, when he heard the boom as well. The older boys ran from the warehouse, but Jake was left behind. Luke dropped the bag that he was carrying and sprinted to the warehouse, beating me there. He immediately started digging, and came up with Jake, bruised and battered… unconscious, but alive. It took Luke a long time trust me enough to get him to my flat, which was only a block or so away. They both stayed with me over the months it took for Jake to recover. Luke would stay during the day while I went to work, and we took it in turns to tend to him at night. It took Luke a very long time to trust me. He was sixteen at the time that it happened. Jake was about eight."

Ginny wiped the tears from her cheeks before continuing. "Luke had been on his own his entire life. I showed him something he though he would never have. I gave him a chance at life. He was too proud to just accept what I was giving to them without doing everything he could in return. He cleaned and cooked the best that he could, and once I showed him how to do something, he always did it right. He got a job moving boxes around, and offered to pay for both his and Jake's room. I think he was afraid I'd tire of him, but each time he offered to do something extra, it made me love him just that little bit more. He reminded me of you in more ways then one."

"When Justin and I married, everything started out just fine. But when Justin found Jake was a wizard… things went downhill very quickly. He yelled something about his parents being killed by them. Justin started drinking to try to drown out his grief, and the bottle very quickly became his life. Luke did his best to protect Jake and I from Justin's assaults. I eventually explained to Luke that Jake was a wizard, and that I was a witch, but without magic because of a spell. I told him everything. Luke was almost eighteen by that stage… almost an adult in the muggle world."

"As I said… Luke did everything he could to protect me and Jake. Finally, one night, it got so bad that Luke declared to Justin that he was a fully fledged wizard. After that, Justin focused all his energies on Luke. Just before Jake left for school, Luke came and talked to me. He told me that either he had to leave…. or Justin did. It was almost time for Jake to go to Hogwarts, and he knew that. Luke pleaded with me to leave Justin. He said to me 'I protected him, and you. Jake has no choice about this… _you_ _do_. You could divorce him. I'm so afraid that if you don't leave him…. he might eventually kill you.' Luke was a brilliant child. He loved reading, and writing, and children. He left two weeks before Jake did, to a muggle college that I helped him get into with lots of loans and his own money. I'm very proud of him."

Harry listened to her story. When she was done, she got up and stirred the fire. He watched her as he slowly digested all this new information in his head. She had made a life without him. And now it was gone. And the blame lay partly because of Harry, but mostly because Dudley had wrecked it for her, Luke, and Jake.

Ginny turned back to Harry, and watched him as he processed it. Harry looked up to Ginny. "Luke does sound like a wonderful man. It amazes me that through all of what he went through, he still cared to protect you and Jake. I'm very grateful towards him as well. If he hadn't, who knows where you and Jake would be right now."

"He's one of the best sons that I could ever ask for. If one thing I've learned from him is that all muggles are not as mean and nasty as the Dursleys were about magic. Some of them can accept that it exists. I mean, I know Hermione's parents did, but I never met them."

"I have," Harry said softly, "I was the one who told them that their daughter was dead. Hermione had explained to them about the war, though, and they knew that there was a very good chance she might die. I take little Ron to visit them once or twice every month. They love him as much as they did her, and are always very nice to me."

Both were silent for a few moments as they thought about Hermione and Ron. "They would have made wonderful parents." Ginny commented quietly, "I think Hermione would be very pleased to know that her parents know her son. I'm sure they would like for you to raise Ron, as was Hermione's wish when she pronounced you Godfather, but I think they're happy that at least you didn't break ties with everyone as I did."

"Maybe one day," Harry said quietly, "I'd like that… Ron coming to live here. Of course, we'd have to make sure he and Jake get along. But I don't think that would be too much of a problem, do you?"

Ginny grinned at him, "Why, it sounds as if you have a plan, Mr. Potter."

"A good plan it is, too. I rather like it myself, but only if you are willing, Miss Weasley."

"Oh, and what plan is this?"

Harry stood. "I'd like to try again. I'd like for us to try again. Not like last time. No running because of Voldemort, or because of some stupid magic."

"I'd like that as well, Harry. As long as I have you, I don't care if I have magic or not."

Harry bent his head towards Ginny's, hesitating momentarily before touching his lips to hers, embracing her in a slow, and sweet kiss that spoke a thousand words. It was their first kiss in five long years. All too soon for the both of them, Harry broke it. "I have another proposal," he whispered, "I miss waking up next to you already; miss you in my arms at night. I would like very much for you to share my bed with me. It's far too big and empty without you in it."

"That is one offer I can't refuse," Ginny whispered back.

"Then there is two questions I have about all of this," Harry said, smiling at her lovely face, "The first is, 'why are we down here still?'

Ginny giggles as she pulled out of his arms and closed the fireplace off so it was safe. "There, now we can go upstairs," she replied, stepping back into his arms. "What is the other question?"

"Do you think Luke will like me very much? He didn't like your last boyfriend and husband."

"Oh, he knows all about you. He once told me one night that you sounded twenty million times better then Justin. And then some. No worries there!" she said cheerfully, as they walked slowly up the stairs, their arms entwined in a loving embrace.


	11. Chapter 11

All was quiet in the house, except for one wizard who was determined to make this day one to remember for the boy that he had grown so fond of. He searched for hours into the night until he found the name and address he was looking for.

* * *

When Jake woke on the day of his birthday, he opened his eyes and looked at the clock on the side table next to his bed. He quickly closed his eyes again. _It's far too early to be awake on a vacation day._ He fell asleep again, but not before wondering what had woken him up so early to begin with. Jake didn't even remember that it was his birthday.

Ginny awoke to her alarm soon after. She rolled over and shut the blaring noise off. Wondering to herself why she needed an alarm clock if Harry was going to be up so early everyday, she stretched and dressed, and then after making sure her son was asleep, so headed to the kitchen where a great fume was emerging from.

The early morning sun was faint in the room, and carried in the open window was the early April wind was the sounds of baby robins from their nests in the trees. Amy soon got up and joined the two adults in the kitchen. She also knew it was Jake's birthday and set the present she had for him on the table with Harry and Ginny's gifts for him.

"Amy, we have a little surprise for Jake," Ginny told the girl, "All of the Weasleys' are going to be here in an hour. Can you help us get ready?"

Amy looked at the mother of her best friend, and smiled broadly at her. She understood that this day would have the ups and downs for Jake. Meeting the family he never knew his adoptive mother had would be hard, but special. She hoped that this birthday would be better then all of the rest that he remembered, because he had only had small ones with Ginny and Luke.

"I'd love to help," Amy responded.

* * *

Jake woke to a noise that sounded like a bomb to him outside his window. Startled, he dressed quickly and ran down the stairs two at a time. When he reached the kitchen doorway however, he stopped dead in his tracks. There were red-heads everywhere, and he could see the through the sliding door in the kitchen that there were even more of them outside.

The hugely stacked pile of presents that was overflowing the table and scattered around the floor next to the table wasn't what caught Jake's attention either. The one thing that caught his eyes was the brown haired man leaning against the sink, talking and laughing with Harry.

The man stopped laughing when out of the corner of his eye he saw the birthday boy stop in the doorway of the kitchen. Harry quietly excused himself, and left the room out the sliding door and joined a group of red headed men outside. Ginny appeared at the door that Harry just exited "Luke –"

She stopped short when she saw her two boys just staring at each other. Luke turned to her, and she finished "---Never mind, I'll get Harry to do it," and she disappeared back the way she came.

"Happy birthday, Bud," Luke smiled him.

Jake didn't return his smile. "You never wrote. You_ promised,_ and you never wrote."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'll do better next time."

"Next time?" Jake shouted, "You're going ---"

Jake found himself crushed against Luke's chest and never finished the sentence. He had grown while he was away, and was no long the short guy that Jake remembered. He felt the tears well up in his eyes as Luke whispered, "I missed you too, buddy, I missed you so much."

When Luke released him from the hug, he held him by the shoulders and looked him up and down. You grew," Jake saw that Luke's eyes were just as wet as his own.

"Look who's talking," Jake smiled for the first time at the guy that he had donned his brother many years ago. "You grew, what, a foot?"

Luke laughed. "Nah, I just finally hit that growth spurt that Ginny promised me for my sixteenth birthday that I wished for when I blew out the candles. You won't even have to wish for that, will you?"

Jake looked up at him thoughtfully. "I received the one thing I wished for already."

Luke caught onto his meaning and ruffled his hair. "Wouldn't have missed it for anything. Come on, I think there are other people who want to see it. Who knew that Gin–mum had so many relatives?"

Jake didn't miss the fact that Luke had finally called Ginny Weasley 'mum' He felt his heart thumping, nervous about meeting them all, but he figured, as Luke wrapped an arm around his shoulders and led him outside, that with Luke next to him, he would live.

* * *

And live he did. Jake never remembered meeting so many people all at once in his life. When Amy, Harry, Ginny, Jake and Luke all entered the living room after the last of the Weasleys left, he was exhausted.

Jake and Luke took over the couch. Amy sat quietly on the floor, reading one of the books that Jake had received for his birthday and he had told her he could read first, since he knew it would be back in his possession by tomorrow evening anyway.

Ginny and Harry trailed after them all. As Harry occupied the last chair, Ginny stood for a moment, and then sat down on Harry's lap. Harry smiled as she did so, and whispered in her ear, "Why, hello beautiful."

Luke smiled quirking an eyebrow at them. "Well," Ginny said, in answer to his silent question, "You boys left me no room on the couch, did you? This was the only chair."

Luke chuckled, Jake grinned, and Harry growled, "Only _chair_? Why I should…."

"What, kiss me? Here you are." Ginny leaned and kissed him fully on the lips, and the placed her head on his shoulder.

"So, I take it mum has him whipped too?" Luke asked Jake. Jake nodded, and Luke chuckled again. "Another man lost to the hands of Ginny Weasley. "Welcome to the club, mate."

Ginny nuzzled her nose against Harry's neck, happy that Luke and Jake had no objections to Harry. Amy looked up, "What club?" Nobody answered her, but everyone else fell into a laughter that lasted a few more minutes.


End file.
